One I Gave My Heart To
by DarkSeductress
Summary: This is the companion fic to "Obvious". It's the events from Matt's pov as he watches his brother (Jeff) and girlfriend (Lita) fall in love.


12-20-01

"The One I Gave My Heart To"

Companion piece to "Obvious"

By: DarkSeductress

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jeff and Matt Hardy or Lita. Vince does. I don't own "The One I Gave My Heart To", Aaliyah does. To sue me would be pointless. No job no money. :)

-How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart so bad?-

-How could the one who made me happy, make me feel so bad?-

-Won't somebody tell me? So I can understand.-

-If you love me, how could you hurt me like that?-

Matt couldn't believe his ears or eyes. This just couldn't be happening to him. He had known things were changing between him and Lita but not like this. Regardless of what anyone thought or said, regardless of the storyline: he loved her completely. And his heart was breaking.

He knew something was wrong, that night. All her actions pointed to it. Matt had felt them drifting but not like this, he just never thought, never imagined they would end like this.

That night he thought he could hold on a little longer before she slipped away. But he had been wrong, oh so wrong. When he first entered the locker room with Y2J he knew. There she was with Jeff sitting, sitting too close for his liking with a hand on her knee. To make it worst she was staring in his eyes, which at first one would take at surface value but he knew both sets of eyes and saw love shining through so bright. He knew then he was fighting a losing battle.

Then she disappeared from the room and Jeff stared after the door, long after she'd left. Matt knew then: it was bad. So of course he pretended not to notice, not to care but he was hiding it. Why? Why not run after her demanding answers? Because it was better this way, better for the whole triangle. He was protecting his poor breaking heart. He didn't understand, he always thought they were in love but now he realized it was only he.

-How could the one I gave my world to, throw my world away?-

-How could the one who said I love you, say the things you say?-

-How could the one I was so true to, just tell me lies?-

-How could the one I gave my heart to, break this heart of mine?-

-Tell me-

The match was a total disaster. The Dudleys had totally dominated. Matt was in the middle of the ring and Jeff was on the outside in what used to be a table. As soon as Lita ran over, even through the stars in his eyes, Matt could see her concern and heart wasn't for him.

Matt laid on the canvas almost in tears as he watched her run over to his brother. He quickly followed watching the interacting between them.

He couldn't help exploding on Jeff. Regardless of the situation he cared for his brother's welfare. He finally couldn't take it anymore and left Lita and Jeff with the paramedics.

When he reached the locker room, he cried in anger. Didn't those 3 words they had spoke mean anything to her? Everything they had worked for, she was throwing away. Their world, Team X-treme. This was the end. He quickly showered and dressed. Was this really happening? Had Lita ever cared or did it just drift away?

Matt glared at Jeff angrily as they entered the room. At that moment he hated his brother, more than anything. He quickly announced he was leaving and that they could meet him at the hotel. Then he left. He heard Jeff mumble a few words before leaving.

-How could you be so cold to me? When I gave you everything.-

-All my love, all I had inside.-

-How could you just walk out the door?-

-How cold you not love me anymore?-

-I thought we had forever.-

-I can't understand.-

Matt got as far as the doors of the arena before realizing a few things. He had just left his love-sick girlfriend with the object of her affection, he needed to apologize to his brother: Jeff would only be Jeff, and most importantly he had left his car keys. So, Matt reluctantly turned on his heels. With every step his heart beat faster. He could feel something wasn't quite right.

When he reached the door it was being slightly pulled open but stopped. That's when he heard Lita's voice yell her love for Jeff, confessing her true feelings.

No, this couldn't be right. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. He watched in horror as his brother kissed his distraught girlfriend.

That's where he was now, head pressed against the door crying silent tears. His heart was shattered.

"I'm never letting you go."

"Good."

Jeff wasn't gonna give up without a fight. What fight, though? Lita wanted to be taken and she was.

Matt couldn't stand it anymore and pushed the door open slowly. He saw Lita try to jump back as Jeff held her closer. Matt took a shuddering breath as he silently pushed the door shut.

Then they just stood there. All three staring back at each other.

"How could you?" Matt finally croaked, staring at Lita clearly heartbroken.

"We drifted...Matt...I'm sorry..." She whispered as tears slide off their faces.

"I love you, Lita, don't you love me? Or did it drift too?" Matt cried.

"Matt, you're not being fair." Jeff said silently.

"But aren't I?" Matt screamed. "I let her go because I knew! I _knew_!"

"Matt, stop!" Lita cried.

"Stop?" His voice was getting shrill, anger was rising. "No, you stop! I love you! Can't you see? I gave you everything, Lita. I gave you me!"

"Matt..." He couldn't distinguish who was speaking.

"Most importantly, I gave you my heart! How could you, the one I love? My heart, Jeff! My heart, Lita!" The screaming continued. He felt himself being dragged out the room and out the arena. He was placed in a limo as he held his head and cried.

"Matt?" He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I gave her everything...I love her..." His voice whispered hoarsely.

"I know, I know." It was a male voice. Y2J, Chris.

"How could she leave me?" He asked.

"She's in love with him, Matt." Chris stated slowly.

"But I'm in love with her." Matt stared at his hands.

"I know." Chris patted Matt on the back.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked slowly drying his face.

"Move on. Be strong. Live." Chris whispered forcefully. "I know."

"That easy?"

"Nope, but it helps the days go by without all of the pain and hurt." Y2J smiled sadly.

"Was she or is she worth it?" Matt questioned.

"Is Lita worth it?" Chris retorted silently. They sat in silence. Matt decided it was better this way. Like Chris said, he'd be okay, he'd most definitely live. Team X-treme was gone.

A few days later, Matt hadn't seen Jeff or Lita, avoided them both. By then everyone knew, it was common knowledge. After a few nights of wrestling together Matt stated it plainly.

"Team X-treme is gone." He said silently not looking at Jeff.

"I know and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-""

"I know, I'll be fine. I'll live. Are you in love?" Matt asked sadly.

"Yes." Jeff whispered, then they hugged tightly for a minute. Jeff stared into his brother's eyes. They said I'm not okay now but I will be, it'll take time, don't worry about me, I won't be around for some time.

"I understand." Jeff whispered.

Matt smiled at him sadly, "I know," then he left.

-How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart to bad?-

-How could the one who made me happy, make me feel so bad?-

-Won't somebody tell me? So I can understand.-

-If you love me, how could you hurt me like that?-

Fin


End file.
